


ART: Messed Up In You

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Hannibal's light blue suit, M/M, Nine Inch Nails, Nudity, Will Graham is a Pretty Hate Machine, a spread of food and other stuff, kissy kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Headcanon: Will Graham is a NIN fan and it totally influences his actions.





	ART: Messed Up In You

   


I'm drunk   
And right now I'm so in love with you   
And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do   
Lay my hands on heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars   
While the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car

 

Nothing quite like the feel of something new 

 

Maybe I'm all messed up   
Maybe I'm all messed up   
Maybe I'm all messed up in you   
Maybe I'm all messed up   
Maybe I'm all messed up   
Maybe I'm all messed up   
Maybe I'm all messed up in you   
Maybe I'm all messed up 

  
_This is the only time I really feel alive_

[-Nine Inch Nails- The Only Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3aLqKnTuHs)

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/045379ebe95e60e77cbe85055f9e9227/tumblr_p9k9isKZhD1tfhbhjo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
